User talk:Deadliest9600
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frieza page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omnicube1 (Talk) 08:35, 30 August 2010 Award Congratz! You have been awarded for your editing skills, check out your user page to see what award you have received. Edit On! Omnicube1 23:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Al Qaeda battle Exactly my reason for deleting it. The Deadliest Warrior 23:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Yep Yeah, (s)he will be. It's now against the rules to do so. -LeoLab 00:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Your battles Just wondering, in the future could you post weapons for the warriors in these battles? That would really be helpful in making the call. Just some friendly advice. Deadliest9600's Deadly battles:Crypto(Destroy All Humans!)V.S Glitch(Metal Arms:Glitch In The System) Crypto,the 3-foot tall angry alien clone V.S Glitch,the half-ton fearless bot of DroidTown.WHO IS DEADLIEST?! The Advertisement Hub is Up and Running! Hi Deadliest9600, just wanted to let you know that the Advertisement Hub is up and running, so advertise your latest battle to get it started! 01:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Come see my new battle I saw your Kong vs. Rancor battle.... -_- Lol anyway I also voted on youre Goiath vs. Mordred battle. Can you come vote and comment on my new battle,National Police of Colombia vs. Icelandic Natioonal Police? Thanks, 14:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Blog rules Sounds fair to me. It's your blog, after all. And hey, check out the edning for my National Police of Colombia vs. Icelandic National Police, will ya? 23:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Rule Ya thats a good rule ill put it up mobile it'll be done soon, hoping around end of next week.. ill put up the link when its ready Astrotorical 00:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Finished my new battle Hey Deadliest9600, my epic-battle brutha, I finished my battle, the Medellin Drug cartel vs Viet Cong. Wanna check it out? 03:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior New Infobox Hey just wanted to let you know that there is a new Infobox Warrior template out please use this one instead of the blue one: new Infobox Omnicube1 17:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Meaning to see their meanings go to the Merits page U were right hey u were right Godzilla '54 and Godzilla heisei are one of the same but ..... they can go against each other because each have their own timeline and different origin MrPacheco101 NVM Nevermind! i read the synopsis of Godzilla Vs. King Ghidorah and it turns out the guys Transferred a Diffrent Godzillasaurus to the bering sea and NOT THE ORIGINAL 54 godzilla, so..... they are both two completly different monsters. MrPacheco101 03:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) End Your Battles Hey Deadliest, I like your battles but that have to end some time. If your battles don't end then Im gonna have to delete them Dont Worry I wont as long as you complete those battles from the past Back for Blood Hey Deadliest9600, KevlarNinja started his back for blood battle (both Ancient and Modern) and since only him and I are commenting on the blog, could you contribute please? It would be appreciated because Kevlar really wants people to see his battles. Hope you can help, and hope you're well, 21:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior CuchulainSetanta's Season 3: Battle 1: Archimonde vs. Chernabog On May 3rd, a new host of warriors prepare for battle in CuchulainSetanta's third season! First, two titanic demons duke it out as the military commander of the Burning Legion, Archimonde, battles the Slavic god of evil, Chernabog! No mercy will be granted from either combatant, as they try to decide who is Deadliest! CuchulainSetanta 23:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Goliath vs. Gogmagog On May 20, titans will clash as two of the most fearsome giants of folklore battle to the death: Goliath, greatest champion of the Philistines, and Gogmagog, king of the giants of Albion! Warrior cunning and lethal iron clash against weapons of nature and unparalleled savagery, as these two monsters of legend fight to decide the deadliest! Elliot Stabler vs. Marcus Reed On May 24, two of the toughest cops in fiction set their sights on each other! Elliot Stabler, pride of New York's Special Victims Unit, clashes with Marcus Reed, the tough-as-nails gang member turned lawman! Never has the Empire State's Finest seen a battle like this one! CuchulainSetanta 02:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Glad to have you back D9600, as you can see alot of stuff has changed and so have the standards of written battles. Anyway can't wait to see you're new battles :D 06:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Poll Hey just thought I'd give you a quick answer to you're question, just vist here and it will explain it better than I could. http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/How_do_you_make_a_poll_on_a_wiki P.S Welcome back. You have been invited to attend the tournament of Deadliest Horrors! A all-new tourney of the most dangerous monsters, creatures, and terrors to populate the realm of fiction! Do not delay! CuchulainSetanta 05:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Could I do a rematch sorta of you viking vs Spartan thing, it be awesome if I could. Quitekaiser (talk) 22:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC)